


Accept me

by theaternerd01506



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, F/F, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, OC's - Freeform, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506
Summary: The bell then rang and she ran off. I took a deep breath and opened the office doors. I walked in and sat down to wait. I looked around the room and say something that terrified me, it was an anti-gay poster for a rally they were holding. I looked away and tried to get ahold of myself, my anxiety was kicking in. I took deep breaths told myself that everything was going to be alright.Than a lady at the front desk said, “ Hi, you must be our new student. Do you have all of your paperwork?,”





	Accept me

Jill: Have fun at your new school! Miss you. I read the message and couldn't help but smile. I used to live in Oregon and went to Westenburg High School, but a few weeks ago me and my family moved all the way to Texas. So now I go to school at Canby high school, or I will be going. Today is my first day and I am terrified. My old school was very accepting and didn’t mind that I was gay, but I’ve heard rumors that people in Texas were homophobic. I hoped for the best but feared the worst. I decided that the best course of action to take was so go back into the closet until I was sure it would be safe to come out. I got out of my car and grabbed my bag. I looked at the raging ocean of students around me. I felt like a fish out of water. Everyone was so bright and cheery, and I looked so dark and gloomy. As I approached the office a girl with long brown hair, tan skin, and glasses came up to me, “ Hi, your new right? I’m Molly.” I gave her a warm smile and said, “ I’m Fallia, but I go by Fal. It’s nice to meet you.” The bell then rang and she ran off. I took a deep breath and opened the office doors. I walked in and sat down to wait. I looked around the room and say something that terrified me, it was an anti-gay poster for a rally they were holding. I looked away and tried to get a hold of myself, my anxiety was kicking in. I took deep breaths told myself that everything was going to be alright. Than a lady at the front desk said, “ Hi, you must be our new student. Do you have all of your paperwork?,” snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I stood up, walked over, and handed her the papers. She looked at them for a moment then handed me a stack of books and said, “ These are your books and this is your schedule. Have a nice day.” I grabbed the stack and went off to try and find my first class. To my luck it was the first classroom I looked at. I walked into the class and felt all eyes on me. It felt like I was some kind of performer or something. I took a deep breath and walked over to the teachers desk. She was on her computer and didn't even look at me when I walked over. After a few seconds I said, “ Excuse me, miss,” to get her attention. She gave me a nasty glare and said, “ What is so important that you need to interrupt me?” I felt a pit of rage bubble up inside of me, so I gave her a smile and said, “ Hello, I’m Faillia. I am a new student, I was just wondering where you would like me to sit.” She scoffed and pointed to a seat in the back corner. I turned on my heels and walked over to the seat. I then couldn't stop thinking of the names I might get called for sitting here , ‘Lonely, Emo, Goth, and ex.’ I plopped down into the seat and pulled out my history book. Everything that they were learning I already knew because we covered it at my last school. It was really boring having to sit through it again. Second and Third period were a confusing blur. Science I had to sit out since they were doing a lab, and Math they were taking a test. Which the teacher thought it was a good idea for me to take too. Even tho the test counted for most of our grade and I had just gotten there. I understood most of what the test said but a few problems I was completely lost on. Whenever I looked at the teacher she gave me a smug look like she wanted me to fail. Then there was the scariest period a new student can ever go through, lunch. Everyone has already found their clique so It’s impossible to find a seat. So you have two options; sit at an empty table and get made fun of, or eat in the bathroom. Both options are awful, but life is awful sometimes. I started to walk towards the bathroom when the girl from earlier stopped me and said, “Hey, um so do you want to come sit with me and my friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> What-sup me dudes. just kind here, have a nice day.


End file.
